Disclosed herein is a vehicle seat, and, particularly, a vehicle seat provided with a reclining mechanism for supporting a seat back frame in a rotatable state, and a seat cushion frame having a resin molding part made of a resin material.
Among vehicle seats, in order to reduce weight, some seat back frames or seat cushion frames are molded by a resin material such as plastic, in part or in whole.
As an example of such a vehicle seat, there is a known vehicle seat which is provided with a reclining mechanism for supporting a seat back including a seat back frame in a rotatable state relative to a seat cushion and in which, for example, a seat cushion frame coupled to the reclining mechanism is molded by a resin material.
As such a configuration example, for example, there is proposed a vehicle seat in which the whole seat cushion frame is molded as an integral member by a composite material consisting of a thermoplastic matrix and reinforcing fibers, or the like.
As thus described, in the seat cushion frame reduced in weight, generally, fastening and fixing by a fastening member such as a bolt is typical for mounting peripheral members (refer to Japanese Patent Document No. 2002-034706 A (“the '706 Document”)).
A vehicle seat described in the '706 Document is provided with a cushion frame which may be formed of a reinforced resin to reduce weight as disclosed therein.
In frame sides constituting the vehicle seat, bolt holes are formed, and in the bolt holes, hinge brackets of a reclining device are assembled by bolting, respectively.
In this way, the reclining device is mounted to the cushion frame by bolting (of the hinge brackets).
However, as with the vehicle seat described in the '706 Document, if bolting is performed when mounting other components (for example, a reclining mechanism) to the cushion frame, there is a problem that many working processes are required and workability is poor.
Accordingly, in manufacturing vehicle seats, it has been strongly demanded to improve workability in the other components mounting process by mounting a reclining mechanism to a resin molding part molded by a resin material in a seat cushion frame more easily.
In addition, along with this, a technique in which the number of components is reduced and which is advantageous also in cost has been demanded.
Further, in order to reduce weight of frame, in constituting the seat cushion frame by a resin, it is necessary to secure the rigidity of the reclining mechanism and its mounting point (the mounting point in the seat cushion frame), that is, the mounting rigidity of the reclining mechanism to the seat cushion frame and the rigidity of the peripheral part mounting point while making the mounting of the reclining mechanism easier.